How to rationalize everything in the pokemon universum
by RedRebelPirate
Summary: Well the title says it all, loosely based on the older anime gens and games. Why are there so many nurse Joys or Jennys? Find out if the facts from the anime actually do have some logic behind them. Because Ashley isn't a complete moron this time around. And there is an actual plot-line you get to follow as a reader. Where did Ashley's father go? He died, but how? No pairings yet


**Hey dear readers,** this is my first attempt to try a pokemon Fic, so **don't** go easy on me :P

This story might get a twin story soon. But this one will have the main focus and my priority. Also, the other one might have a few copied bits from this story. So don't complain if you see similarities. Also a few warnings beforehand, I only know up to about the 5th gen of the pokemon and I'm not really into the mega-evolution stuff. (I'm a fan of the older gens, sorry for being an old git).

My approach to this story is; **How do you rationalize everything in the Pokemon universe** , wipe out inconsistencies, and make it actually possible for people to follow the plot-line. Are you curious? Well here goes. This is what would have happened if Ash(ley) wasn't a complete oblivious moron and that universe actually had some logic to it :P (You can either see this fic as femme Ash or as an OC-insert) This is **not** an OCXAsh.

About pairings... Eh... I'm not sure yet. Maybe a lot later on when my OC is a bit older, (yes, Ashley will age -.-'). With whom not sure yet though, **might** be an OC)

And to make things easy for my lazy self, I'll keep the name Ash and the basic setting the same.

 **Don't like the setting, don't read it :)**

* * *

Quote of the day:

A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.

-Lao-Tzu-

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

"Ashley, honey go to sleep soon, you have to get up early tomorrow remember".

"I know mom, don't worry I'm just packing my backpack I'm almost finished". I shouted back.

Hey, my name is Ashley Ketchum but everyone usually just calls me Ash, (I don't care, if you think that sounds like I'm a guy, I don't care about what my gender is anyway, Boy or Girl, I am ME), I should probably tell you a bit about myself, though. I turned 10 yesterday and live with my mum her name is Delia. We live with just the two of us because my dad died years ago. Sadly mum rarely talks about him, so I barely know anything about him. Only that he died in the war. It was sad and I know mom misses him, so I don't ask. I suppose seeing the front-lines and the damage it does, takes its toll. I think she just wants to keep the war outside our doors by not talking about it at home. Even though the war has turned cold and everyone is enjoying the peace now. I know it's not stable, small skirmishes still occur every day at the front-lines. And to this day there are still no signs, there may be talk of peace any time soon, nobody there has been allowed to go home either.

Does it seem like I know a lot of the situation there? If so, I'll tell you why. However I'm actually not supposed to know all this, so please don't tell my mum, okay? But I secretly read my mom's military letters. Yes, my mom works for the army and as a nurse. She gets updates on the status on the front-lines because of this. Though I wasn't supposed to know any of that. I understand she wanted me to grow up without worry, but maybe I am too curious for my own good. I can't help but try to find out if people try to keep me in the dark. But on to a happier topic, tomorrow is the day I will finally start my own pokemon journey. I am quite excited to finally get my own pokemon. I haven't met many pokemon yet and the only one I got to see regularly is my mom's Chansey. We did keep a pidgey for a few days once, though. When our laundry flew off the line and caused it to crash in our yard we took care of it for a few days.

Still I always vigilantly studied Prof. Oak Basic Guidebooks to Pokemon, I did a basics course to pokemon training, required for all starting Pokemon trainers to get their first license. And I did a lot of research on pokemon in my free time. So I was fairly confident I wouldn't totally flop on my first day in the field. But still, I had mixed feelings about tomorrow's departure, mainly because me leaving the house, would mean my mom no longer had a valid reason for staying away from the battlefield. And she would be re-enlisted to front-line duty as a nurse at one of the first-aid stations.

I pondered my departure a while longer as I finished packing and laid in bed. I wondered if I would be enlisted when I would turn 16. And if I would be lucky enough that my mom would still be alive by then. But I promised myself to be ready by then if I would have to join the army.

But for now I had to sleep, I wouldn't want to oversleep on my first official day as a pokemon trainer...

 _The next day._

As the last white sheet was put over the last bit of furniture, Ashley and her mum walked toward the front door locking it securely.

"You packed everything, right dear?"

"Yeah, mom I got everything, It's not going to be like that time I slept at Jemma's place, So stop asking me that. This is a lot more important than just a sleepover."

"I know dear, you're not a little kid anymore, You're one of the big kids now'. She said putting on half a sarcastic smile.

I smiled back, pretending to be insulted, deciding I should tease her back a bit,

"Well you keep asking me, but did you really pack everything? Toothbrush, underwear, your make-up, your fancy dress?" I asked eyeing her skinny suitcase suspiciously.

"Yes, dear I have everything I need. Grandma is not going to care much if I wear make-up or not". she said with merit but I could see the sad glint in her eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore, I know she was just trying to keep me from worrying, but I started to get really annoyed that she was still treating me like a kid. That she was lying to me again. So I instead I just blurted it out.

"Mom, I know"

"Know what dear?"

"That you're not going to granny's place".

"What do you mean sweetheart, where else would I go?"

"Stop, lying to me mom. I know you got re-enlisted for army duty, it's because of me, isn't it? It's because I wanted to go on a Pokemon journey instead of staying here to go to school". I shouted at her.

She seemed quite taken aback by my sudden outburst. But to my horror, I realized we were running late, and I quickly called out for her to step on the gas already.

The ride was short and silent. Luckily we were only a few minutes late, but I angrily left my mom standing on the entrance steps without saying anything, as I walked up the path to the laboratory doors.

"Look who's decided to show up, after all, You got here last out of us 5, so you get last pick" an easy to recognizable snobby voice jeered at me.

"Shut up Gary" I croaked back. Sadly he was right, I got here last and it was the rule. Last arrival last pick.

"Look who's got the worst morning temper, who stepped on your toes this morning Ketchum". I had to bite back a snarky remark when someone cut in.

"Since I got here first I get first to pick first" another snobby voice belonging to one McCarter sounded.

"I'll choose squirtle because no way am I going to start a forest fire on my first day, I heard the charmander this year is very annoying and doesn't even want to listen to anyone".

"Humph, It's just because its trainer was incompetent that's all. I'm sure, I could get it to listen. After all, you just need to earn the respect of the pokemon first that's all." Gary arrogantly said.

Gary is an arrogant snob, and I hate his guts. But he did have a point though. I hated to admit it, but Gary was at least not as stupid as some other people.

"I hope I get to pick bulbasaur then, It's supposedly the most powerful at this lvl and has a quiet and obedient nature, Professor Oak's beginner's guidebook said so". A quivering and pip-squeaky voice from behind me said. It was Riley, the only other girl going on a journey this year.

"Alright, kids, good to see you are all here. So, Gary, you can come on in first".

"Hey", all other 4 of us yelled.

"Gary only got here second Professor, that's unfair".

"Don't you kids worry now, nobody is going to steal your pick, Gary's parents left a present for him in my care and it is time he receives it". He said winking at the Gary, calming the group of kids, who begrudgingly accepted his answer.

"It's still unfair though, I got here first, he could've gotten that present after I picked my pokemon". An annoyed McCarter said.

"Yeah, Oak's always playing favorites with his grandson". Jackson, McCarter groupie quickly agreed.

"Just shut up and be grateful you even get a pokemon at all". I snapped back at them.

"you're quite of your rocker today Ketchum, what's with you today, scared to be off on your own after all?"

"That's none of your business, Jackson so shut up". Even Riley gave me an odd look, but I just shrugged at her inquiring stare.

* * *

 **That was it for chapter 1,** let me know what you all thought it in the reviews :D

I'll try to make this a weekly thing so expect chapter 2 by next week

 **Reviews are food for my soul, so please feed me :P**


End file.
